


A Pro at Bending... Tsugu's Feelings??

by MasukisJacket



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bandori Rarepair Week, Blink and you'll miss it yukiran, F/F, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Tomoe has officially joined a pro-bending team, and all her friends are certainly ecstatic about it. However, Tsugumi realizes something during Tomoe's first match...-Bandori rarepair week day 4: Crossover
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994809
Kudos: 9





	A Pro at Bending... Tsugu's Feelings??

**Author's Note:**

> Prior knowledge of the avatar universe, specifically korra, isn't necessary to understand this fic, but it would certainly help. Also, this fic is completely spoiler free, so don't worry about that.  
> I'm absolutely in love with avatar's worldbuilding, especially bending, so I thought it would be perfect for this prompt. Also it was all I could think of for a crossover haha  
> As you can see I had literally zero ideas for the title so I put down the first thing that came to mind

"Guess who's got some good news?" Tomoe announced as she entered the restaurant. Luckily, the only people in the restaurant besides the staff were her four friends, who had already ordered and were just waiting for their food.

"What is it?" Tsugumi smiled at her as she sat down.

"I joined a pro-bending team," She said proudly as the others gasped.

"Congrats!" Himari said.

"Yep, overheard someone saying they needed an earthbender for their team and they let me join."

"I'm happy for you," Moca voiced what everyone was thinking. Being on a pro-bending team was one of Tomoe's biggest dreams, had been since she was little.

"Our first match is in a few weeks."

"Ooh, tell us about your teammates!" Himari said excitedly.

"They're… Certainly something," Tomoe laughed. "I don't exactly know their names yet-"

"You joined their team without knowing their names?" Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there wasn't much discussion that happened beyond them telling me I could join, and, like, telling me I need to practice a lot. Anyway, the firebender is very intense. She's, ah, extremely invested in winning. I'm honestly not sure how she allowed the waterbender into her team, because she's loud and not very serious."

"Ooh, this is gonna be interesting to watch play out~" Moca had a somewhat mischievous look on her face. She only liked pro-bending for the drama of it all, being a non-bender and all. Ran was the only other bender in their group, a firebender, but she only ever took a passing interest in pro-bending.

"I'm looking forward to it," Tsugumi said right as their food came.

"Aw, you got my favorite noodles," Tomoe smiled at the noodles like they were the most precious thing in the world.

"'Course we did," Himari grinned at her.

"Let's eat~"

* * *

Tsugumi was excited. A little nervous, what with all the people and how loud they were, but mostly excited. Her first pro-bending match, and she was there to support her friend. It felt special. It was special.

Tomoe had been practicing a lot for this, mainly because the firebender on her team, who's name was since revealed to be Yukina, was very strict about practice and being the best. Tomoe seemed to be okay with it, even if she wasn't quite used to practicing this much. She was so happy with how things were turning out, even if she had to get Ran to warm up her sore muscles to soothe their aches multiple times.

The announcer's voice rang through the microphone, rambling on about the teams a bit and then introducing them. The opposing team was certainly intimidating, but Tsugumi quickly became focused on Tomoe's team.

Yukina was in the center, her look determined and piercing. She radiated an effortless confidence that Tsugumi was truthfully jealous of. The waterbender, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Tomoe had said her name was Hina, and she didn't show up for practice too much. Apparently, she was exempt from Yukina's strict practice regimen, with the firebender saying she just didn't need it. She certainly looked friendly, especially next to Yukina.

From an outsider's perspective, Tsugumi could guarantee that Tomoe looked ready and prepared. She was standing tall, brows furrowed and concentrating. However, she knew her. Her hands clenching and unclenching, the way she was a bit too stiff, it all signaled her being extremely nervous.

Tsugumi felt for her. It must've been nervewracking. This was what Tomoe had dreamed of all her life and poured the good majority of the past 3 weeks into practicing her earthbending. She could imagine how scary messing up would be.

But Tomoe wouldn't mess up. Tsugumi knew her, and if she put her mind to something, she could do it. It was admirable, in a lot of ways.

The sound of the whistle broke Tsugumi out of her thoughts. The match was starting.

Truthfully, she didn't really know what was going on. She never knew much about bending, let alone pro-bending, which she got the impression was more complicated than regular bending. It just looked like a whole mess from where she was standing, but she gradually understood at least some of the rules.

Watching Tomoe's team play was mesmerizing, to say the least. Yukina was focused and precise, knowing exactly where to strike to knock her opponents back. Her fire was also white, something that was incredibly rare. She remembered learning in school that there were only a few firebenders in history that had a different color of fire other than red or orange, most of them white, and only one person with blue fire ever. She wasn't exactly sure why that fact stuck with her over all of the more important stuff, maybe just because she knew less about bending and so the few things she did know stuck out more.

Hina was more carefree with how she played, never looking anywhere near as focused as Yukina. Her waterbending was effective, and if she really focused, she could knock the entire other team back in just a few seconds. Tsugumi imagined that it would be terrifying to face off against Hina.

But, watching Tomoe was just exhilarating. Her eyebrows were furrowed for most of the match, incredibly focused and dedicated to what she was doing. The moves she took were mostly in support of Yukina and Hina, getting the other team distracted before allowing one of the other two to strike. When she finally knocked someone back on her own, she practically cheered along with the crowd, looking so excited and happy it made Tsugumi's heart jump.

_Oh._

Tsugumi froze. She stopped paying attention to anything besides Tomoe. The earthbender's movements were more confident now, and Tomoe had a tiny smirk on her face. Tsugumi's heart skipped another beat.

Well. This certainly explained a lot. Why she always preferred to sit next to Tomoe when they did things together. How her heart sang with joy whenever they touched. It all made so much more sense. Was she really this oblivious?

"... gu? Tsugu!" She snapped out of it when Himari gently nudged her. "Tsugu, we've been trying to get your attention for a while."

"Really? Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Man, Tsugu~ I didn't know you were this interested in pro-bending," Moca said from beside her, leaning back in her seat. "Wait. Unless… You finally figured it out?" She leaned forward with a grin.

"Eh? Figured what out?" Oh dear, now Himari was in this too.

"Figured it out? I, uh, don't know what you mean by that," Tsugumi laughed awkwardly, quickly realizing she was not as slick as she thought she was. "Th-there's nothing to figure out, haha."

"Sure, Tsugu~" Moca turned back to the game, sounding like she didn't buy a word of it.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Moca!" Himari yelled when she didn't get a response. She then grunted and looked back at the game.

Ran had been strangely quiet the entire time. She wasn't as loud as the others, but Tsugumi was sure she would've heard her if she was talking. She glanced at Ran. The firebender was very intently focused on the game, and if she didn't know better, Tsugumi would've said that she was focusing on Yukina specifically. Apparently her interest in pro-bending was stronger than Tsugumi had thought.

A roaring cheer suddenly erupted from the crowd, and Tsugumi looked back over to the game. Yukina had a satisfied smile on her face, Hina was jumping around, and Tomoe looked like she was about to cry with joy. Seeing as the other team wasn't on the platform itself, she assumed they'd won. She joined in on the cheering, but only for a little bit.

The four of them agreed that they would go to the locker rooms to say hi to Tomoe, and possibly her teammates as well.

When they got there, the three of them were out of their uniforms.

"I must say, Udagawa-san," Yukina was saying as she got her bag together. "You were impressive today. Especially for only having a few weeks of practice."

"I know, right?!" Hina exclaimed, talking very animatedly. "You were super boppin' out there!" She then turned around to see the four newcomers in the room. "Ah, who're you?"

"Hey, guys," Tomoe waved, and Tsugumi felt her mouth get dry. Seeing the other girl up close after realizing she liked her was a bit much. "These are my friends!"

"Hey~" Moca waved.

"You guys were super exciting out there!" Himari said. "I'm not usually one for pro-bending but you were so fun to watch. But, I am wondering how your team already has so much support since this was your first game. I mean, the other team has been around for a while, right?"

"I thought you weren't much for pro-bending?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow at Himari.

"Well, I did my research! Also, the announcer said it…" She admitted sheepishly.

"My father was a famous pro-bender," Yukina told her simply. "Lots of people know him. Being his daughter means people are interested in seeing me play. That's all." She started towards the door.

"U-um…!" Ran practically yelled. "Yukina-san! Y-your form was, um, really good! I'm not very good at firebending, b-but I could tell you were amazing!"

"Ah," Yukina looked almost embarrassed. "Thank you." She then just… Left.

"... Okay then," Tomoe shrugged. "Anyway, what did ya think, Tsugu?"

Okay, having Tomoe's attention on her was too much right now. She was panicking, and she could tell Tomoe could see it.

"I-I, um…" She stuttered, and said the first thing that came to mind, which was, unfortunately, her crush. "You looked really good!" She then turned bright red when she realized what she said. "I mean, ah, uh… I'm sorry!" And ran out the door.

And she ran. And ran. And ran. She ran until she couldn't anymore. She started crying, although if it was from embarrassment or the sting of the winter air in her eyes, she couldn't tell.

She stopped at the edge of the street that was overlooking the water. She could see Air Temple Island from here, and the statue of Avatar Aang, but they were both pretty far away. The night sky was full of stars, very pretty. It could almost take her mind off what had just happened.

She leaned on the railing and sighed. Her legs kind of hurt, as she wasn't used to running that far that fast. Why had she said that? She usually didn't have a problem with not voicing things, so why had she been unable to stop herself? She was dumb. So, so dumb. Did she just ruin everything? What was she saying, of course she did.

She suddenly heard a rumbling nearby. Whipping around, Tsugumi couldn't believe what she saw.

"Tomoe-chan?!" Tomoe was running towards her, only it wasn't really running, because she was propelling herself forward with her earthbending. She then collapsed in front of Tsugumi, panting. "Are you okay?!"

"Ah, kind of?" Tomoe said, accepting Tsugumi's hand to help her stand up. "I mean, yeah, I am, just a little shaky. Not used to doing that at all." She laughed, but then her face turned solemn. "Tsugu, why did you run away?"

"Oh, that," Tsugumi sighed. "I'm really sorry, Tomoe-chan. I didn't think before I spoke, and I've made everything awkward now… I really messed up, didn't I?"

"What?" Tomoe looked at her incredulously. "What? No, no, of course not! Tsugu, I've liked you for so long, I… Thank you for taking the first step. Raava knows I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Wait, so you…" Tsugumi's brain caught up to everything, and she started blushing yet again. "Oh."

"So, d-do you wanna be girlfriends?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Tsugumi pulled Tomoe into a tight hug, and she quickly reciprocated.

She guessed she could thank her and her big mouth, even if she was still embarrassed it happened this way.

(Later, when they told Ran, Himari, and Moca they were dating, everyone was shocked. Well, besides Moca.

"See?" She said with a big smirk on her face. "I knew you figured it out, Tsugu~"

She had to pay for her own food the next time Tsugumi was the one supposed to pay when they went to a restaurant.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written many afterglow centric fics before now, and tbh I think I need to do it more often. I'm a big fan of their dynamic, even if they're a bit lower on my band ranks
> 
> As always, my twitter is @noelleholidays if you want to see me scream over bandori 24/7


End file.
